US 2011/0170966 A1 describes a cylindrical drill body for a hole saw, at the end side of which cutting teeth for sawing out a cylindrical drilling core are introduced. In order to be able to remove the sawn out drilling core from the interior of the drill body, the wall of the drill body has an elongate, obliquely extending cutout, which makes it possible to introduce a pointed object radially from the outside through the cutout in the wall and bring it into contact with the drilling core, and to push said drilling core axially out of the drill body with manual support. The cutout has a rectilinear boundary edge, which extends at an angle of about 45° to the end side of the drill body. That edge of the cutout that is opposite the rectilinear, oblique boundary edge has a curved profile.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,576 B1 shows a hole saw having an approximately cylindrical drill body having cutting teeth on one end side. Three similar, large-area cutouts are introduced into the lateral surface of the drill body in a manner distributed around the circumference, said cutouts each being separated from one another by a narrow web in the circumferential direction. The large-area cutouts reduce the lateral surface area by more than 50% and each have an approximately rectangular cross section. A significant weight reduction is achieved by means of the cutouts, but this is associated with a loss of stability.